The new Hedgehog in Town
by Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23
Summary: My first story with my OC! Gentle critisism welcomed. Enjoy! Rated K  for later on in the story.
1. Freya meets Sonic

**Hey! This is my first story, so no flames please!**

**Disclaimer:Sonic and the gang belong to SEGA. This story and Freya the hedgehog are mine.**

* * *

"And that's the last box!"

Hi, my name's Freya. Freya the hedgehog. I've just moved to Station Square, and this story is about how my first week started off here.

I had just finished taking the boxes out of the moving truck, placing them outside my new house. It was a nice place, a one-bedroom detached with a balcony, front garden and back. I thanked the moving crew and started taking the boxes inside. "Good thing these are light."I said to myself as I went inside. I put the boxes marked 'Living room' and 'Kitchen' in the living room, and the ones labelled 'Bedroom' and 'Etc.' upstairs. The furniture was already in position, so I opened up the Living room boxes first. It was filled with books and the like. The Kitchen boxes had cutlery, plates and stuff in it, the Bedroom boxes had my lamp, video games, clock and random little treasures in them. I opened up the one box labelled 'Etc.' I picked up a silver frame and looked at the picture inside. There was a purple male hedgehog and a pink female hedgehog in wedding wear. They were holding hands, smiling up at the camera. I sighed. "I miss you Mum. I miss you Dad." You see, when I was little, their was this man with a mustache flying in a round thing. He wanted me for some reason, but Mother and Father wouldn't let him. They risked their lives to save me. They were defeated and passed away while the man took off, defeated as well. All I have left is the picture and that memory. I put the photo on my desk and began to unpack the rest. My laptop, my DS, my Wii, my camera. I took the cardboard cubes outside in the bin. "Well, I've finished, so I might as well introduce myself."

I walked up to the top of the road and introduced myself, then went to the next house and the next one. The last one was opposite me cos I lived at the bottom of the street. I knocked on the door. I heard a young male voice. "Sonic, there's someone at the door!" "I've got it!"An older voice said. The door opened. A blue hedgehog stood in the doorway. He had green eyes and red buckled shoes. "Hi, who are you?"He asked. "Uh, my name's Freya. I've just recently moved here, and I-"

"Oh, so you're the new girl! Nice to meet ya. Name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." He held out his hand. I took it. Everyone knew who he was, so I wasn't really clueless about him. "Nice to meet you Sonic." He let go and looked behind me at my house. "That's a nice little place you've got there. I've never been in it before though. Would you like to come in?" He stepped to one side. I was surprised at his kindness, but I walked in anyways. He led me to his living room and sat down on the sofa. I sat next to him. He smiled. "So, name's Freya, huh? Nice." I blushed. Most people called it a weird name cos they never heard of it. "What brought you here to Station Square anyway? Where did you used to live?"He asked. "Well, I used to live on Angel Island, but I decided to move here cos it's so much nicer and more people are here." I turned to him, but he wasn't there. Instead, he was in the kitchen, getting a soda out of the fridge. "Want one?" I nodded. He tossed a can to me. I caught it. Sonic took a gulp. "You seem like a nice girl. How would you like to meet the gang? It would be nice for you to have some new friends." I nodded again. "Okay." He grinned. "Hey Tails, the new neighbour's here!" A yellow fox came down the stairs. He had two tails, which was probably the reason why he's called Tails. He smiled. "Hey there. I'm Miles Prower, but call me Tails." I smiled back. "Nice to meet ya Tails. Name's Freya the hedgehog." He thought for a minute. "The legend..." I was puzzled. What did he mean, the legend? He shook it off and turned to Sonic. "So, are we gonna show her the gang tomorrow?" Sonic nodded and turned to me. "I'll see ya later then Freya." I smiled. "Okay Sonic. It was nice meeting you!" I went out the door and walked to my house. "Sonic's really nice. I can't wait for tomorrow!"

**

* * *

**

Hee hee! My first chapter of my first story is done! Yay!

**Sonic-Pretty good if I say so myself.  
****Only cos your in it!  
****Sonic-HEY!  
****^_^ Rate+Review please!**


	2. The gang are introduced

**This is when Freya meets the Sonic gang! Also, she learnt not to give Sonic too much caffeine...  
****Sonic-*Sweatdrop*  
****Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

A raging storm behind me. A giant robot in front. My mum and dad either side.

_"You're not taking her!"_

_"She's our daughter, not some lab rat!"_

_The moustached man cackled._

_"Well, if that's how you want it..."_

_A laser beam protuded out of the robot's chest. Dad pushed me to the side. I watched with horror and tears down my cheeks as they were shot, burned alive..._

* * *

My eyes shot open. I clutched my head. "Always this nightmare. Every night." I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. I got a Coke out of the fridge and drank it.

"You okay?"

I gasped and dropped the can. It spilt over the tiles. I looked around. No-one in the house. I sighed. "Must be the wind."

"No it's not."  
"Alright, who's there?"  
"Me."  
"Me who?"  
"Me. Sonic."

The blue hedgehog walked in through the back door, a equally colbat blue key in his hand. I pointed to it. "What's that for? Are you stalking me or something?" He shook his head. "No. I get given a key to everyone's house, even mine. It's just in case someone's in trouble. Anyway," He threw the key up and caught it a few times before speaking. "Are you alright? I heard you talking in your sleep." I panicked. I didn't want anyone finding out about my parents. It's upsetting if they try to talk about it. "Uh, I do that from time to time, no big deal."I lied, praying he'd go along with it. He did luckily, but his eyes had a hint of suspicion. "Okay." He yawned and sat down at the breakfast table. He propped his head on his arms, trying to stay awake. He failed, to put it simply. He just let it go and banged his head on the table, snoring. I giggled and decided not to wake him for a while. After all, it was 2 in the morning. I got a cushion from the sofa and lifted his head gently, putting the cushion underneath. "Night Sonic." I went to the sofa and went back to sleep, staying downstairs for when the hero woke up.

"...Huh? What am I doing here? Where is here anyway?"

I smiled and opened my eyes. He was awake. I walked into the kitchen. "Morning Sonic. How are ya?" He looked around, then looked at me. "This is your house? ...Come to think of it, I do remember coming in and talking to you. After that, I have no idea." I smiled. "You fell asleep at the table. It was actually quite funny, you just collapsed and started snoring. Want something to drink?"

"Sure. You got coffee?"  
"Have you had coffee before?"  
"No, but I want to try it."  
"Fine. I think I've got some. I bought it like a week ago cos they had coupons for a new game."

I made some coffee and gave the mug to Sonic. He smelt it and pushed it away.

"This smells weird. It's really strong."  
"That's because it's a strong coffee. You need the pick-up."  
"But I like sweet stuff!"  
"I put a few sugars in there."  
"...Okay. Here goes!"

He took a sip and put the cup down. He started grinning uncontrollably. I stared at him. "...Sonic?" He got up and jumped around from wall to wall. "Thisisgoodstuffactually,whyhaven'tIhadthisbefore?It'sgoodbutwhatamIdoing?Freyawhereareyou?" I kept staring. "At least I know not to give you coffee again. You're gonna be like this for a while, but you'll calm down eventually, 'kay?" He gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and walked out the door and up the stairs. I heard a crash that sounded like glass and a yelp. "Ow! I cut my hand!" I sighed and got the first-aid kit. "He's finished his caffeine rush."

Once I finished bandaging Sonic's hand(It's weird. His hand without his gloves, I mean. It looks...strange. But then again everyone wears them, so that would be anyone's reaction.), he led me to his house's back garden. It was about the same size as mine, normal, and it had a small flower garden which mainly had weeds in it, a oak tree in the corner, and a garden swing bench-thing. There was also a pink hedgehog, Tails, a black and red hedgehog, a red echidna, a white bat, a tan rabbit with a neutral Chao, a purple cat and a silver hedgehog with a weird quill style. Seriously, his head looked like a plant. Sonic whistled, making them all go silent and look in our direction. The hero cleared his throat. "Guys, this is Freya. She's just moved here." He turned to me. His eyes seemed to soften when he looked at me. "Like to say anything?" I shuffled a bit and turned to the Mobians. "Uh, well, I used to live on Angel Island. Oh, and I also like dancing." I did a Michael Jackson-like 'Moonwalk on the spot' as I call it to show them. The rabbit clapped, as did her Chao. I smiled. The pink hedgehog stepped forward. She looked a little younger than me, only by about a year. "Hi, my name's Amy Rose. Nice to meet you." She walked towards me. "And if you think of getting my Sonniku, you're gonna get it!" I guessed 'it' was a hit on the head by her red and yellow hammer that randomly appeared. I took a tiny step back as she smiled again and walked off to talk to Tails. Next to step forward was the bat. "Hey girl. My name's Rouge the bat, but call me Rouge, 'kay honey?" I had a faint idea of what she was saying, so I nodded slowly. The rabbit, who was around five or six by the looks of it, skipped forward. "Hello! My name's Cream, and this is my friend, Cheese." Her Chao gave a friendly squeak. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she and Cheese were together. The red echidna walked towards me and gave me a weird look, like he's trying to figure me out. I was uncomfortable with this, so I decided to break the silence. "And you are?" He shook the look off, but replaced it with a serious look that was equally as uncomfortable as the first one. "Knuckles. Don't forget it. But you...You have something strange about you. Like you're...filled with Chaos energy." I was puzzled. Sonic gave him a look. Knuckles just shrugged and walked away. The black and red hedgehog was next. He was leaning against a tree. He opened one eye(Does he have two eyes? They're conjoined so I don't even know.), stated simply that his name was 'Shadow', then closed his eye(eyes? eye? whatever. I've been through this.). The silver hedgehog walked towards me. "My name's Silver. Silver the hedgehog." I smiled and put out my hand. He was about take it when I quickly pulled it back. "Too slow! Ha ha!" Sonic grinned. Silver huffed and stomped off. The purple cat was the last to introduce herself. "I'm Princess Blaze, but just call me Blaze." I smiled. "Cool." Sonic smiled. "Well, that's everyone. Any questions?" No-one had any, which was a relief. I didn't want to answer anything anyway. "Well, see ya then!"The hero told the gang as they left. Once Tails went to his workshop, Sonic turned to me. He had a slightly romantic look in his eyes(Wow, his eyes have a lot of emotion.). "Hey Freya, how about a tour of Station Square tomorrow? I'll show ya the sights." I nodded. "Sure."

**

* * *

**

Yay! Second chapter! What do you think Sonic?

**Sonic:...Why did you make me have a...Oh. Well, she is kinda cute when you think about it.**

**^_^ Looks like a little romance! See ya next time! R+R please!**


	3. The Tour

Freya's POV

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Sonic was meeting me soon to give me a tour of Station Square. I was working on a puzzle. It was supposed to be a picture of the Milky Way. Tails got it for me as a house-warming present. I sighed. The only things I had done was the edges. I picked up a piece of white and fingered it, bored. "Wish there was some way to-" I remembered a book Sonic gave me. I walked over to the shelf and picked it out. It read 'Beating puzzles:The only way without scissors!' I smiled and opened the book.

_What is a puzzle?_

_A puzzle is a problem or enigma that tests the ingenuity of the solver. In a basic puzzle, one is intended to piece together objects (puzzle pieces) in a logical way in order to come up with the desired shape, picture or solution. Puzzles are often contrived as a form of entertainment, but they can also stem from serious mathematical or logistical problems — in such cases, their successful resolution can be a significant contribution to mathematical research._

_Solutions to puzzles may require recognizing patterns and creating a particular order. People with a high inductive reasoning aptitude may be better at solving these puzzles than others. Puzzles based on the process of inquiry and discovery to complete may be solved faster by those with good deduction skills._..

I flicked through the book.  
"Nope...Nah...What has hands got to do with solving puzzles?...No...Zero..."  
I shut the book and sighed. A blue piece of paper floated out of the bottom of the 500 page brick. I put the book on the table and picked the note up.

_Let me know. I'm great at puzzles.  
S.M.H_

I giggled at his cheesiness, then realised his middle name began with an 'M'. "I wonder what the M stands for-"  
The doorbell rang. I opened the door. Sonic was there, smiling. His shoes had been cleaned and the buckle was glowing like the Sun. I smiled. "You've cleaned your shoes? Just for today?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well, I thought I might. They were kinda dirty anyway." I smiled and waved the blue note around. "Why do you have an M in your initals?" Sonic sweatdropped. "...My middle name's Maurice." I giggled. "That's a nice name." The hero looked surprised. "Really? Most people think it's stupid." I smiled. "It's not. It's very nice. Now, are we going or what?" Sonic grinned. "Okay. Let's go!"

"There's the Town Hall, the Casino and the Train Station. You can get the train to Tails' special workshop from here. He only uses the one in the basement for standard experiments and stuff."  
"I thought you were giving me a tour of the town, not telling me about your friends!"  
"Oh, sorry."

Me and Sonic stopped outside a cafe. "Want some lunch?"The blur asked. I nodded. He scooted off to get the food while I sat down by a table outside. After a few minutes he came back with two chilidogs for him and some chocolate fudge cake for me. He grinned and put the cake in front of me. "It's my favourite. I wasn't sure what to get you." I smiled. "Chocolate fudge cake is my favourite too! Thanks Sonic." The hero blushed lightly. "No problem." I got a fork and started to eat. Sonic swallowed his lunch in 3 seconds. I giggled at his greediness. It was kinda cute. I had just finished when I felt as if someone was watching me.

"Hello there."

I jumped up about a foot in the air and turned around. It was that black and red hedgehog. "H-hey there...Shadow, was it?" The ebony hedgehog nodded. "I saw you two here, so I thought I might as well drop in. Sorry if I scared you." Sonic frowned. "Yeah, well, you better go. After all, you need to find that fourth Chaos Emerald, don't you?" He said jokingly. All of a sudden Shadow disappeared from behind me. As I was searching the road to the back of me, I heard someone choking. I turned and gasped.

Shadow was holding Sonic up against the wall, his hand around the hero's neck. Sonic was turning a pale purpley colour. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

"Put. Him. Down."

Shadow turned and smirked. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna make him unconscious. No big dramatic death or anything." I shot my eyes open and gave him a glare that made Sonic turn even more pale.

"I don't care. You are hurting a friend and making me mad. Trust me, you don't want to see me mad. Unless you want to live."  
"Oh really? Why shouldn't I make you mad?"

I sighed. I was about to give a long explanation.

"When I was small, I used to go to the park by myself. One time, a bunch of bullying chameleons came up to me while I was playing in the sand box. They kicked my sand sculpture and pushed me up against a tree, laughing. That's when I got mad. They were about to hit me when I was surrounded by a black aura. I jumped on their heads and landed behind them. I dashed back and forth, knocking them off their feet. Then, a black gem-like beam shot out of me. They were unconscious. Once I was back to normal I realised what I had done. I ran to my parents and told them what happened. From then on they supervised everything I did, until they were killed by a man with a big moustache. I turned back into my mad form as I saw their burnt, crippled bodies. I destroyed the man's robot and ran off to Angel Island. Since then I've never been in that form, and I don't want to break the record now. So would you be so kind as to let him go?"

Shadow dropped Sonic and teleported. I rushed over to Sonic, who was on his hands and knees. "You okay Sonic? Are you hurt?" He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. But that whole speech sounded familiar." He stood up, brushing off dust and dirt. "Tell me, did you feel...angry when you were in that form?"  
"Well, I guess so. It's been so long I can't remember."  
"Uh huh. That sounds like a Dark Form. But the beam part didn't happen when I was Dark. Are you hiding something?"

I shook my head. "U-uh, no." I lied. "Okay then."He replied. I silently sighed with relief. "Well, do you want to finish the tour or what Sonic?"

_The robot was there. No-one else, just me and the mustchioed man. He cackled and got the laser ready. A blue blur made a whirlwind, knocking the robot off his feet. The blur stopped and jumped onto the robot. The smoke slowly subsided to reveal...  
"Sonic?"  
He grinned and spin-dashed into the middle of the robot. It exploded, swallowing me into the blast..._

I woke up. "Different this time...I wonder why..."


	4. Freya's past is revealedFinal chapter

Freya's POV

The middle of the week. Absolutely nothing to do. At least, I thought there wasn't.  
"Freya, where are you? It's me, Tails! Sonic's gone out of control!"

I rushed to the front door where Tails was. I looked behind him. The lights were off and manical laughter and crashes were heard.

"...Did you give him coffee?"

"Yeah, why?"

I sighed. "Want a soda? He's gonna be like this for a while." Tails nodded. "Sure. But why shouldn't I have given him coffee?"

"Well, let me put it like this. Sonic and caffeine? Put them together, and you get a crazy hyper blue hedgehog literally bouncing off the walls. Diet or normal?" I looked in the fridge. "Normal please. It's got more flavour." I tossed him the said drink and sat down on the sofa. "So, how's the week going?" I smiled. "Fine. But...there's something on my mind."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"Well, you know when you're trying to keep something secret but little parts of the secret just slip out?"  
"Is there something you want to tell me?"  
"...My parents were killed by a man in a big robot, and I have special powers of some sort. I've been trying to keep it a secret but I just needed to tell someone."  
"Wow. You must be so sad."  
"Eh, I've gotten over it. Way I see it, we should just look to the future and forget about the past. But I've always wondered about my powers. I've never tried them, but I know they're there."  
"Hmm...How about I do a couple of tests, try to find out what the powers are?"  
"That'd be great. Thanks Tails."  
"So that's the secret! I knew you were trying to keep something quiet."

Sonic was leaning against the doorframe, smiling. I panicked. "U-uh, I don't want people knowing, so..."  
"Don't worry, I won't tell."  
"You promise?"  
"I always keep my word."

I smiled and turned to Tails. "How about we do those tests then Tails?" The kit nodded and proceeded to his lab. Me and Sonic followed. The hero put his arm around my shoulders. I blushed lightly.

"Okay Freya, to start off with, I'll need a blood sample."  
"Um, o-okay..."

I held my arm out and closed my eyes. Something sharp went through my skin. I sucked in the air through my teeth as it went in. The needle soon came out. It was silent. I opened my eyes. Tails was by a workbench, muttering something. He soon came back, smiling. "Next, I need you to run on that treadmill." He pointed to the said object. I sighed and got on. "Start with a simple jog." I did as I was told. After a few minutes, I started to run, then eventually a sprint. Tails looked at me in awe as I dashed along the machine, not even breaking a sweat. Sonic grinned. Once Tails told me to stop, he pointed to a large, empty area with numerous shut-down robots. "You need to destroy them. Go on." I stepped up to the stage and gained a fighting stance. The robots suddenly started, flailing their arms around and advancing towards me. I smiled and kicked the first robot. Then I punched the second and third, spin-dashed the fourth and jumped up onto the fifth. All of the machines shut-down, destroyed. I grinned and gave a thumbs-up to Sonic and Tails. Sonic grinned back, but Tails was staring at the robots.

"Well, I've got the results."  
I was sitting on Tails' workbench, looking up at the ceiling when the kitsune came in. I jumped off the bench and walked towards Tails. Sonic, who was napping on the windowsill when he came in, did the same. Tails smiled. "Well, your results are far from normal. From the blood test, it showed that your blood has a huge amount of energy, similar to that of a Chaos Emerald." Sonic looked shocked. "That's why Knuckles said Freya was filled with Chaos Energy!" Tails cleared his throat and continued reading. "From the treadmill exercise, your speed and agility proved to be greater than Sonic's and Shadow's together. This might be due to the Chaos energy." I just looked at the fox. This was coming to me at such a quick pace I couldn't speak. Tails finished. "Finally, the fighting exercise tested your strength. It's quite good, but not the stongest I've seen." I smiled. At least one thing was normal. "Also, I've figured out what your powers are." I took the paper from Tails' hands and read it.

_Subject's approximate powers_

_-Typical hedgehog abilities(E.g., spin-dash, homing attack, etc.)  
-Supersonic speed (From observations, speed of sound)  
-Chaos powers(Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, etc.)  
-Super form far greater than average  
__-Ability to shoot crystal-like beams and spheres at foes  
-Great knowledge of weaponry_

That was it. I looked up at Tails. "Whaddya mean, 'Great knowledge of weaponry'?" He sweatdropped. "Well, you did know a great deal of information of that rifle I had in that safe." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, well, couldn't help it." Sonic smiled. "Well, is that a load off your shoulders?" I nodded.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if it's just a big pile of words to you, I just wanted to make Freya's powers and secret clear so I could get on with a new story. R+R please! ^^


End file.
